Episode 9656 (2nd January 2019)
Plot Audrey is in tears after waking up the next morning. She ignores a call from Gail. Shona counsels Gail not to approach her but Gail is adamant that Lewis was still conning her mother. Nick thinks it's weird that Alf died on the same day twenty years ago. Mary tries to talk to Angie about Jude but she's determined to move on from their relationship and not support her resolve to find him. Emma offloads on Maria about the problems that Gemma is causing between her and Chesney. Maria tries to boost her confidence and drops a comment that she ought to be more confident like Gemma. Mary receives a visit from the private detective she's hired who tells her that Jude appears to be staying in a B&B in Blackpool. Emma asks Maria to do a new hairstyle for her. Mary dragoons Roy into driving her to Blackpool. Paul tries to sweet-talk Johnny into taking him on but gets nowhere because of the drop in trade at the Rovers. Billy witnesses his lack of success. Nick gets a call from his financial adviser who wants to talk to his gran. A tearful Audrey turns up for work, insistent that Lewis was honest in his intentions. Mary finds a shocked Jude in the B&B. He claims to be delighted to see her but Roy is suspicious that he is booked in under an assumed name and also needs £500 in cash to settle his bill. Emma walks into the kebab shop with her hair in the same style as Gemma's. The Platts meet up to discuss Audrey and Gail hears about the call from the financial advisor. Billy tells a cynical Paul that he's had an idea and to meet him at 3.00pm. He then rings Carla. Emma returns to the kebab shop, this time dressed like Gemma as well. The sight makes Gemma and Chesney uneasy. Jude assures his mother he's missed her and asks for a further sum on top of the £500. As Mary goes to the cashpoint, Jude is approached by his new girlfriend, Kelly, and painting himself as an Irish surgeon, he makes out that Mary is one of his patients. Gail, Nick and Sarah interrupt a meeting between Audrey and David to organise Lewis's funeral. Gail insists she rings the financial advisor. She does so and hears that Archie's money has been cleared out of his account. She almost faints with the shock. Cast Regular cast *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien Guest cast *Private Detective - Joe Docherty *Receptionist - Catherine Rice *Kelly - Rachael McGuinness Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *3 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Audrey's *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *5 Grasmere Drive - Audrey's bedroom *Blackpool B&B - Reception and dining room Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Audrey receives alarming news of her finances; Mary traces Jude to a B&B in Blackpool; and Emma tries emulating Gemma to win Chesney's heart. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,133,963 viewers (5th place). Notable dialogue Audrey Roberts: "Gail, I love you as a daughter but it's been a very long time since I actually liked you." Category:2019 episodes